tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Social Committee/TELL Tower Climb 2018
'Take a step forward for change' TELL has become our second official Community Partner since March 2018 and they are aiming to take their Lifeline service 24/7 by 2019. TELL is a not-for-profit organisation dedicated to providing world-class, effective support and counselling services to Japan’s international community as well as helping to address the country’s growing mental health care needs. Like our own JET-run Peer Support Group (PSG), TELL offers an invaluable, free support lifeline for the international community in Japan. Our Community Partnership scheme was created with the aim of connecting the JET community with enthusiastic and devoted not-for-profit organisations. Working with these partners, the aim is to consistently provide JETs with beneficial and meaningful volunteer work and fundraising opportunities. The TELL Tower Climb TELL is partnering with one of Tokyo’s most iconic structures again to offer an exciting challenge on September 9th that ranks with endurance events at some of the world’s most famous buildings and towers (e.g Empire State Building, Eiffel Tower, Sears Tower). Last year’s TELL Tokyo Tower Climb raised over 2,000,000¥ with almost 300 participants who took on the challenge to help raise awareness for World Suicide Prevention Day. September 10th is World Suicide Prevention Day and over this weekend, people all around the world will be walking, marching or running to “take a step” to remove stigmas around mental health. Come out by yourself or form a team to make a difference by raising money to help us take the TELL Lifeline 24/7. Every step changes lives. Date & Time: September 9, 2018 Registration cost: Adult 4000 School Cup Team: '''15,000 Max 4 people '''Each entry includes: Event towel, completion certificate and Tokyo Tower Ticket for use at a later date. Our fundraising support will help train phone counsellors, launch and grow their online chat service and expand their volunteer base and support services to people all over Japan. Can’t make it for the climb? Even if you can't take part in the TELL Tokyo Tower Climb, you can still help out by sponsoring one of the climbers or donating to the event directly at CROWDRISE - their online fundraising platform. Show your support now and contribute to suicide prevention. https://www.crowdrise.com/TELLTOKYOTOWERCLIMB2018 What is World Suicide Prevention day? World Suicide Prevention Day is held each year on 10 September; the day was first recognised in 2003. It’s an annual awareness raising initiative organised by International Association for Suicide Prevention (IASP) and the World Health Organisation (WHO). This year’s theme is about connecting with others and letting people know that #ITSOKAYTOTALK. Why is it important? More than 800,000 people take their lives each year across the world. In Japan, more than 20,000 people die by suicide a year – an average of 54 a day. Reaching out to people who are going through a difficult time can be a game changer. People who are feeling low or suicidal often feel worthless and think that no-one cares. Small things like hearing from friends or family, feeling listened to or just being told that ‘it’s ok to talk’ can make a huge difference. The purpose of this day is to raise awareness around the globe that suicide can be prevented. In past years, over 300 activities in around 70 countries were reported to IASP, including educational and commemorative events, press briefings and conferences, as well as Facebook and Twitter coverage. Take a minute, change a life Life is precious and sometimes precarious. Taking a minute to reach out to someone – a complete stranger or close family member or friend – can change the course of their life. If there is anyone you are concerned about, take a minute to check in with them. It could change their life. In addition to their fundraising events throughout the country, TELL also frequently hosts seminars and lectures on a wide variety of topics surrounding mental health and wellbeing. You can get involved with TELL now by contributing to their ongoing mental health and suicide awareness campaign or by organizing an independent fundraiser in your local area. If you would like to help, please contact jessie.zhou@ajet.net for more information on how to spread awareness. Read more here (link to article – https://ajet.net/announcement/tell-suicide-awareness-campaign/ ) For more information on the event http://telltowerclimb.com/ https://www.facebook.com/events/182140559283292/ # 1.jpg twitter post TTC 2018 general.jpg telltowerclimb Category:Blog posts